<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Forgivness by mayzen03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466638">Sweet Forgivness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayzen03/pseuds/mayzen03'>mayzen03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayzen03/pseuds/mayzen03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke goes to check on Fenris after the 'meeting' with his sister. </p><p>Varric and Aveline do feature but briefly. Smut warning</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris/Female Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Forgivness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been awhile since I've written anything -especially smut- so be gentle please. I hope you like it and enjoy! </p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age, just play and have fun in that world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlyn Hawke could hear voices as she entered Fenris' home. She quietly laid out a scrap of cloth and ordered Lieven to settle near the entrance. When the black mabari laid down, Hawke gave Lieven a quick pat. While murmuring 'good boy'. She then walked further in. Merlyn wanted to see how Fenris was fairing after... The meeting with Varania and his former master; Danarius. As she got closer she could hear Varric and Aveline speaking to Fenris. </p><p>"You don't need to stay in this pit anymore you know. Not that you haven't, er." The Dwarf was standing while glancing around. Meanwhile the Guard-captain was sitting. "Fixed it up nicely." Hawke leaned against the doorway. Curious to see where this was going. Aveline gave a side ways glare at what Varric said. Clearly not agree to that statement. She crossed her arms.</p><p>"It's falling apart, and my ability to keep the Seneschal from noticing is nearing an end." The amber eyed woman could see after Aveline said her part she looked at the elf worriedly. Hawke bit her lip, so she didn't pipe in that he could live with her. Since he didn't seem that particularly interested in such an arrangement. Hawke gently touch the area about where her heart lied.</p><p> </p><p>Fenris looked gratefully at the Guard-captain. "I appreciate what you've done, Aveline." Varric shook his head, possibly annoyed?</p><p>"But you're staying. You could go anywhere now!" Merlyn tilted her head. While true... They didn't quite consider a few things; no matter well meaning they meant to be. Fenris took the comment in stride.</p><p>"Perhaps I don't wish to go anywhere." Hawke's lips quirked up a little as Varric frowned and softly growled out, as Aveline stood.</p><p>"Freedom must be a terrible burden, I guess." They both turned to leave and Hawke stood straight walking in and looking at them as she passed them. Now alone, he slouched forward while shaking his head slightly.</p><p>"They don't understand." Had he noticed her in the doorway watching them?</p><p><em>Of course they don't... I'm not sure I do myself yet.</em> She thought to herself. Hawke took the seat that Aveline had vacated recently. Green eyes briefly glanced at her before looking away. "Yes, I am free. Danarius is dead. Yet..." Fenris looked down then right at her as he straightens his back. "It doesn't feel like it should." Hawke tilted her head thoughtfully, taking in what Fenris said and steepled her fingers in her lap. Then took a breath.</p><p>"You thought killing him would solve everything, but it doesn't." Still looking at her his expression grew thoughtful.</p><p>"I suppose not." He settled his right hand on his thigh. Amber eyes caught the red scrap of fabric around his wrist that he had been wearing for roughly three years. "I thought if I didn't need to run and fight to stay alive, I would finally be able to live as a free man does." His countenance... Turned complicated. Like a mix of wistfulness and apprehension. "But how is that?" His voice echoed the same along with sorrow possibly? The tone of Fenris' voice made Merlyn's heart ache. "Whatever past I had died with my sister." The white haired male looked down as he said this and continued still not looking at her. "I have nothing now- not even an enemy."</p><p> </p><p>Hawke fiddled with the shorter parts of her auburn hair pensively. She started to speak hesitantly. "Maybe that just means there's nothing holding you back." Those green eyes looked up at her, now thoughtful.</p><p>"Hmm. An interesting thought." He glanced away. Hawke hid a a smile. "It's just..." Fenris looked back. "Difficult to overlook the stain that magic has left on my I life. If I seem bitter, it's not without cause." That hadn't exactly stopped him from being with her; even though she was a Mage. Merlyn blinked as he started to look at quizzically at her. "Perhaps it is time to move forward." Again he turned apprehensive. 'I just don't know where that leads." He glanced at her... Almost shyly. "Do you?"</p><p><em>What a loaded question...</em> There were so many ways to answer that. To give herself more time to think about it, she decided to pose a question. So She cocked an eyebrow up.</p><p>"You're still blaming magic for everything?" Fenris frowned but not lividly, possibly annoyed though.</p><p>"Think about it Hawke." He darted his gaze away pensively. As if thinking on something he didn't wish to. "Look at what happened to your mother." He made a gesture as he said this. Merlyn winced when he mentioned it. She got the feeling that Fenris had liked Leandra; in his own way. Her mother seemed to like him. She hadn't said anything scathing when she had mentioned when she had noticed that her eldest had fallen for him. Just seemed... Happy for her. She bit her lip so she wouldn't start crying. She missed her still... Missed being called Lyn. Hoping he wouldn't notice as he looked at her again. "Look at the life you've had to lead." He seemed upset... Not at her but<em> for</em> her.</p><p>"Is there anyone whose life has been touched by magic that actually benefits?"</p><p> </p><p>Merlyn played with her fingers while thinking. Fenris perhaps unknowingly had revealed quite a bit to her. He didn't seem as closed off as he usually was. Which made her glad. Her amber eyes glanced up at him from her fingers and sighed. "You make a good point." While true, life wasn't quite that simple.</p><p>"For every Mage such as you, Hawke, there are a dozen more too weak to handle their power." Her lips twitched at the compliment. "Them, I fear, as should you. As should anyone." <em>Another valid point he makes.</em> Hawke thought. <em>And I do.</em> "But what's important now is moving forward." She looked up as he averted his gaze from her. "I only wish I knew where that led." He's changed a little. She thought  and decided to put her heart on the line. That gaze he gave her earlier after saying she was here, gave her hope.</p><p>"Wherever it leads, I hope, it means we'll stay together." Fenris gazed at her with a soft smile, not to mention a softer emotion in his eyes. One she hadn't quite expected.</p><p>"That is my hope, as well." Hawke wasn't surprised when he sheepishly glanced down at his lap. "We have never discussed what happened between us three years ago." As he gaze lifted up to look at Hawke in the eyes he seemed hesitant, shy and antsy. This she hadn't expected either. She could only give a slightly nonplussed tilt of her head and shrugged.</p><p>"You didn't want to talk about it." At the time she wasn't willing to push it because that would have driven him further away. Hawke was playing the long game, if this worked out the three year wait was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>"I felt like a fool." To her it seemed Fenris was berating himself for what he did that night. He frowned as he continued talking, keeping his gaze somewhat averted. "I thought it better if you hated me- I deserved no less." Fenris' brows relaxed as he finished. His expression... Painfully complicated. Merlyn had no idea what was going through his head. Other than some possible self-loathing. "But it isn't better." He stood and started making his way towards her. "That night..." Fenris seemed disquieted, perhaps even a little timid, like he couldn't believe he was going to admit to what he was going to. "I remember your touch as if it were yesterday." Green looked right into amber. "I should have asked your forgiveness long ago."<em> Is he hopeful?</em> Merlyn wondered. <em>He certainly looks it.</em> Fenris closed his eyes, took a breath before reopening them. "I hope you can forgive me now."</p><p> </p><p>She could only look up, as he currently towered over her sitting form. She could feel her body heating up, aching to kiss him and not just his lips, but first... "I need to understand why you left, Fenris." He was still facing her but as if he felt so much shame he could couldn't let his gaze fall on her.</p><p>"I've thought about the answer a thousand time." Sounding forlorn, he moved his head a little but still wasn't looking looking directly at her. "The pain, the memories it brought up..." Fenris turned his head away to look at the fire. "It was too much. I was a coward." He growled out 'coward' with disgust tone. "If I could go back, I would stay. Tell you how I felt." As he said this he once more turned his head this time away from the fire in the opposite direction. Still not keeping his gaze on the woman in front of him. Hawke swallowed and asked.</p><p>"What would you have said?" She tried not to let her excitement and nerves get to her as she spoke. Fenris finally looked at Hawke again, as he answered, the longing quite clear on his face.</p><p>"Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you." Merlyn's heart clenched, how could she not forgive him. She then remembered overhearing Anders' taunting him by saying 'I always knew she had good sense.' With Fenris responding.</p><p>'Do not make light of this. Leaving was the hardest thing I've ever done.' She looked up at his apologetic expression.</p><p>"I understand. I always understood."</p><p>"If there is a future to be had." He leaned forward a fierce and now unabashed loyalty coloring every part of his being. Green eyes pointedly looking into hers. Loyalty is possibly what Fenris would call it. For Merlyn her self she'd call it... "I will walk into gladly at your side." Love. With no further hesitation she reached for him, her arms going about his waist, getting herself up to press her lips against his. Fairly simple since he wasn't too much taller than her. Hawke felt his hand cup the back of her head as he responded.</p><p> </p><p>Hawke wondered to herself if whatever ritual gave him his markings... Changed certain features. Varania and Fenris shared the same eyes. Everything else... Not so much. <em>Although I suppose it doesn't matter now.</em> Merlyn thought as she pulled away slightly for breath. After a moment Hawke gently kissed at his chin while with care started undoing the fastenings of his leathers. The first thing she took off was the armor on his hands and forearm. After taking a moment to retie the fabric around his wrist, she kissed his throat. Ever so slowly she peeled away his armor and dropped them to the floor in a pile. The elf didn't stop her, all he did was pull the hidden plaited hair from under her collar. As careful as she was, he was the same in undoing the braid. Hawke was mesmerized by how gentle those deadly hands were. She kissed lower with each bit of skin revealed. When she reached between his pectorals he made a sound. Pausing she peeked up at him. "D-did I hurt you?" She wanted to be sure that no matter what she was doing, it was pleasurable for him. Hawke knew that his skin/markings were sensitive. A soft quirk of his lips, he shook his head. Instead of hurting, she was making him burn with desire.</p><p>"No." He had a look in his eyes that made her feel hot. Hawke smile sweetly.</p><p>"Good." Then kneeled while continuing to kiss lower.</p><p> </p><p>The shorter parts of Hawke's hair tickled his skin teasingly. When Fenris felt the beguilingly soft lips reach his belly button. He growled softly, grasped Hawke's shoulders, pushed the little tease away a tad. Before pouncing on her, onto the floor. The dark red head gasped softly as her back hit the floor. Tangling her wealth of hair in his hands, Fenris remembered how she had looked in that red dress she had worn to that Orlesian's estate, during the party. He also recalled how he felt with so many men ogling her. Not that he could do anything about it, since... He soon decided it would be best not to think about it anymore. Since it hardly meant anything now. Fenris ground his covered half-hard erection against the cradle of her hips. Growling out something that Hawke didn't understand. Hawke's breath hitched at the feeling of his hardness and at how... Sexy he sounded saying whatever he said. She reached up to caress the marked back above her. "What?" Those green eyes lit up with passion and his fingers started to pluck at the fastenings of her black and white clothes.</p><p>"It means you'll be the death of me." He paused briefly to look at her and sexily smiles. "In this case it wouldn't be so bad." Hawke chuckled, as he pried her top open. He spotted a hint of blue peeking out, his hands stilled. He frowned slightly. That wasn't there three years ago when they had been intimate.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered the tattoos she had on her back. Wing-like markings along her shoulder blades. The head of a hawk between and slightly above the wings. Fenris recalled a butterfly along the middle of her back. She had mentioned that all but one was for those she lost. So she must have gotten one for her mother. His thumb brushed against the hint of blue he saw. Taking note of the chain around her neck, the locket Leandra once wore.</p><p>"Well, this is new. What it is?" Glancing up he saw the smile that had haunted him for three years along with her touch. Moving a hand away from his back and to his hand.</p><p>"Why don't you find out." Hawke was lightly taunting him. Green eyes narrowed slightly. In response he put a hand on each side and pulled. In his haste to make sure he saw the whole tattoo he tore the cloth that held her breasts. Fenris sat there on top of her in shock. There was a head of a wolf around the vicinity above her heart. The curve and curls of the lines all to familiar to him. Hawke had... In a sense branded herself as his. He let out a shuttering breath. Amber eyes watched him nervously.</p><p>"Earlier I was remembering what you looked like in that dress when we went to that..."</p><p>"With Tallis?" Hawke asked with a questioning frown. He nodded. "Why?"</p><p>He took one breast in his hand and started to play with it. Merlyn moaned softly.</p><p>"Because... You looked so beautiful. Not to mention all of the men were gawking at you. Especially at these." He gently squeezed the breast in his grasp. Which earned him a soft gasp and her arching into him. He groaned as her hips pressed against his. "I hated it, but I couldn't object." Hawke had an 'oh' expression briefly before smiling. Her lightly calloused hand caressed his cheek, before leaning up for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Fenris sighed against her lips, happy for the first time in awhile. He kissed her back with the passion he had held back for those long years. After a moment he softly nipped at her lip, before copying what she had done to him earlier. She shivered under him, making soft sweet noises. Scooting down to kiss her breast, then the nipple when it hardened. He eyed the tattoo on her chest. Fenris tangled his right hand in the long parts of her hair, kissing at the tattoo, above her heart. He murmured something against her paler skin. It sounded something like 'I'm one lucky bastard.' Merlyn smiled at what she thought she heard. One hand settled on the back of his neck, while the other settled on his forearm. Fenris kissed that spot again. "Fenris?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Could you call me Lyn?" You don't have to in public.. But when it's just the two of us. I..." The elf glanced up at his human lover. He could hear the vulnerability in her voice, similar to when... He felt a tug at his heart and the heat throbbing in his body. He knew now he didn't want to live without her. Heated green eyes looked up.</p><p>"Lyn." It sounded husky even to his own ears. A tanned hand clutched at her nape, the other that had moved to pull at the clothing returned to her breast. Fenris felt nails dig into his skin. It didn't hurt, it in fact, excited him. He lunged forward for a kiss. Hawke responded eagerly, opening her mouth to him. He slid his tongue in to taste what he had missed. She did the same. They only parted for breath, although not far. While catching her breath, Hawke quipped.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe we can <em>dance</em> in every room." She was grinning while her partner raised a brow, wondering what in the world she was tal- Oh. The memory clicked of when he had pulled Varric's leg. He was quite sure Merlyn wasn't joking completely. Fenris chuckled lowly, pressing himself flush against the lovely figure under him. Slowly grinding himself against her. Teasing her with the hardness they both wanted to sink into her body. He did have to admit he was teasing himself as well.</p><p>"I'm sure I can accommodate you." Hawke was positive by his expression that he would not be just accommodating her, he would throughly enjoy <em>dancing</em> from room to room. As she felt Fenris' hands strip the rest of her clothes from her. She had a thought about their usual card nights. <em>Maybe Fenris and I can play a game, for a prize.</em> Feeling her lover begin to touch her in places he hadn't in three years. <em>I'll have to think on this more later.</em> She vaguely thought feeling Fenris' fingers between her legs and his lips on her hips. He gently nipped the area before teasing her entrance. Making her mewl, and wriggle a little. He played with her a little longer before grasping at her thighs, pulling her towards him and settled his mouth on her. Proceeding to suckle and lick on the outside. Taking delight in all the sounds she was making because of him, not to mention making her flush a lovely shade of red. Hawke was arching as best as she could into his mouth. She also curled her fingers into his white locks. Hazily wondering where he learned this. A book or did he get the idea from... That night? She knew she had taken him into her mouth then. He hadn't reciprocated the act with the same... He apparently was determined to do so now.</p><p> </p><p>She felt the heat and pleasure coiling low in her belly, and panted out his name as she felt his tongue flick inside. Trying to tell him that she was close. Fenris pulled his face -thus dislodging Hawke's hands from his hair, settling them on his shoulders- away, spread her legs farther apart so he could wedge himself between them. Hawke was panting, eyes closed. Enjoying the feel of Fenris' erection pressed up against her most intimate place. She locked her legs around his waist, loosely. Merlyn could feel her partner's skin a little slick with sweat. Her fingertips danced along his nape and shoulder blades. "Lyn." Fenris groaned. Amber eyes opened as tanned hands grasped at her hips. Her handsome elf was breathing heavily, eyes solely focused on her. A hand moved towards her lower back -while the other moved to her thigh- as he leaned over and raised her hips up a little. He slowly sheathed himself inside as to savor the feeling of her. As he did so he squeezed his eyes shut, reopening them once he was fully inside. He watched her carefully taking deep breaths. It took her a moment for her to realize that he was making sure that she was alright. Hawke trailed a finger against his skin as her hand moved to cup his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Hawke leaned up to give his lips a soft peck. Then crooned softly as she felt him throb inside of her. "I'm alright Fenris." Before he could say anything her fingers pressed against his mouth. "Yes, I'm sure." As if to tempt him, fingers trailed down along his throat, his chest and finally settled on his abs. She began to trace the muscle ridges there. His whole body twitched at the caress along with the fact that her muscles clenching around him. The tanned elf dug his fingers into her back and thigh. Fenris didn't need any further encouragement. Sliding the hand from her back to Hawke's other thigh, he withdrew a halfway -that made Merlyn give him a soft whine- before thrusting back in. Hawke gasped softly while gripping at his shoulders. Both knew this wouldn't last long since it had been 3 years. Fenris leaned forward and after giving Merlyn's lips a soft nip he dove in for a passionate kiss to which she responed just as passionately. Her arms moved from his shoulders to wrap around his neck. Adjusting his grip on her thighs, Fenris began to increased the force and tempo of his thust. For a bit she moaned into the kisses she and Fenris shared. When he moved a certain way, Hawke couldn't help but toss her head back and crowed in pleasure. Her finger nails digging into his shoulders leaving little cresent marks. He -apprently not bothered by her nails- gently nosed her neck before lavishing it with kisses and small nips while voicing is own pleasure. Enjoying the feel of her soft skin pressed up against his own. Both were slick and breathing raggedly. Soon Merlyn arched her back, body tensing and her inner muscles clenched around him as she climaxed. Fenris sank himself into her to the hilt once more and stilled with a groan. His back curved back and went taut, eyes squeezed closed. Merlyn could feel his girth grow a litte larger as he gave into his own orgasm. Hawke sighed in delight as she felt the warmth fill her as her body relaxed. </p><p> </p><p>Panting harshly when he finished filling her, Fenris let go of her thighs and then settled on top of Hawke. His head nestled against her breasts, smiling and sated. In fact they both were sated for the moment. Merlyn caressed his back as their breathing returned to normal. She nuzzled his hair and kissed the top of his head. After a few moments green eyes looked up at her, and grinned happily. Hawke felt a grin cross her own lips before she kissed said grin. Carefully she turned them onto their sides, once there she felt Fenris' hand along her hip and waist. Fingertips pausing momentarily on a small scar on her hip. He quietly murmered about after catching their breath that they would move to another room to continue their <em>dancing</em>. Hawke chortled softly, smiling widely. “I’m sure between the two of us we’ll come up with something very interesting.” Fenris raised a brow curiously. Her smile widen and whispered that she did a little studying herself over the past three years</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>